


Unlikely

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional, Estrangement, Family Angst, Family Issues, Memories, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: It’s been three years since Melony and Gordie’s fight shattered their family and divided Circhester. Leaving the only daughter and sister reeling and searching for answers.Or Melony’s daughter gets some advice from an unexpected figure on the future of her family.
Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668469
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally writing this. This takes place after Ashes In The Snow (though it is not required you read that before you read this).
> 
> We’ll see more of Hailey soon in Ultra SWSH. (Maybe even get her POV in an interlude).
> 
> Also Thanks to SnowytheSoft for letting me use Agatane for the last name of Melony and her fam.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Hailey sat in the locker room of Wyndon Stadium as she watched her mother and older brother battle on the telly. Three years had passed since their fight and Hailey was now fourteen.

But just because three years had passed didn’t mean the pain had gone away. If anything, it had gotten _worse_. Gordie lived in Wyndon, he was the Rock Type elite four master of the Galar League, he had a little three-year-old daughter named Emerald (called Emi by all), and was in a loving relationship with his boyfriend and Dark Type elite four member Piers.

Hailey told herself she _should_ be happy for her brother, happy life had worked out for him as well as it did, but he barely ever called her anymore. She hadn’t even met Emi (neither had Melony though), and Gordie had never met the triplets.

The worlds of her mother and brother floated farther and farther away day by day. With Hailey in the middle splashing and flailing, drowning in the deep blue ocean between her mother and brother. Fighting to stay afloat as the waves tried to pull her under.

“Ah, Hailey,” came a kind voice, which caused her to jump.

She turned her head to the source, fire type gym leader Kabu. As well as her mother’s fiancé. 

“Oh, hey, sorry. I was uh, watching their battle,” Hailey said as she fumbled with her words, “Mum and Gordie’s match. Sorry...my brain is sort of...scrambled,”.

Scrambled, _ha_ , that was an understatement. Completely and utterly _fried_ was more like it. She could barely concentrate on anything anymore.

Kabu nodded, “I understand. I know their fight affected you a lot,”.

“That’s an _understatement_ ,” Hailey thought as she wished she could say it out loud and finally tell someone everything that she had been shoving down deep inside herself for three long years and finally get the help she needed.

  
  


“I can understand a bit of what you’re going through,” Kabu said, before he quickly added, “In the sense that I went through a similar event with my daughter a long time ago. Similar situation but not the same, I guess,”.

“You have a _daughter_!” Hailey exclaimed a shocked voice a bit louder than she should have, “You never mentioned having a _daughter_!”.

Kabu stepped back and barely visible pain cut throughout his face, it appeared Hailey had touched a raw nerve for him. He just nodded in response.

“You utterly stupid brat, look at what you’ve done!” Hailey hissed at herself. The words echoed in her mind.

“Sorry Kabu, it’s just. You never talk about her or anything,” Hailey said as she tried to fix the situation.

“Yes. Michiko and I have been estranged for a long time,” Kabu said, the pain didn’t leave his features, “Though our estrangement is my fault, I will admit my ex-wife and I weren’t the most present or best parents to her and she has reason to not want to talk to us both,”.

Hailey nodded lightly, “What happened?”.

Kabu sat down next to Hailey, “My ex-wife Kyoko and I were quite busy and free spirits, rolling stones if you will. Never liked to stay in one place too long. Looking back we weren’t ready for children in the slightest, but we wouldn’t let anyone else tell us differently, and so we had Michiko,” Kabu said the next part with a dry laugh, “And I guess you could certainly say hindsight is twenty-twenty,”.

Hailey nodded. For better or worse, hindsight was certainly twenty-twenty.

“But as Michiko grew older Kyoko and I started fighting quite a lot, and when Michiko was five we got a divorce. And that same year I was invited to Galar and became a gym leader here. Michiko spent summers with me here and the rest of the year with her mother. Things started changing when Michiko got to be a teenager. She started to lash out at us, barely talk to us, and she started to fight a lot with us,” Kabu then paused, Hailey could see he held back tears, “And…..well, during one I told her some words I never meant during one of our fights, words born out of anger, words I can never take back. Then she left, and Kyoko and I never saw her again,”.

Kabu paused before he continued, “She’s twenty-five now. We haven’t spoken to her in ten years. She’s a gym leader in Fioron now. And I couldn’t be more proud of her,”.

The room was filled with still silence, the battle had faded into the background and now provided nothing more than background noise. Maybe that was for the best in this situation.

“If you could tell her anything right now what would you tell her?” Hailey asked as she pressed her legs to her chest.

Sure that question was a cliche to ask, but it would certainly help break the ice, especially after her comment from earlier (which she was still kicking herself for). So maybe, it would help, even if it was just a little bit. After all, she couldn’t screw up more than she already did.

Kabu paused for a moment, “I would tell her how proud I am of her and her accomplishments. And then how much I love her,”.

“That’s nice,” said Hailey as her eyes wandered around the locker room, “Do you want to have a relationship with her again?”.

“Yes,” Kabu nodded before he looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to Hailey, “But I’ve come to accept that she might not want that. And even though it hurts, I understand. But if by the chance she does, I would be more than happy to rekindle our relationship. But I understand that, that day might not ever come,”.

Then came the question Hailey knew she shouldn’t ask. But she had to have hope, maybe the answer would be one she wanted, maybe it would make her fleeting optimism towards the world stay close to her once again. Maybe it would heal some of her pain.

“Kabu, what are the chances of Mum and Gordie’s relationship becoming what yours and Michiko’s is?” Hailey asked, again without thinking.

“It already is like mine and Michiko’s,” said Kabu as he stood up to his full height, “And sadly, some people have to learn lessons the hard way. Then those same people have to accept the consequences of their actions whether they like it or not. As well as accept that some people will never, ever forgive them for all the pain and hurt they caused. I hate to say it Hailey, but the chances of Melony and Gordie making up are slim to none now,”.

Hailey felt her heart drop. Kabu was right even if she _hated_ to admit that to herself. She scolded herself for being so optimistic. That was another thing Hailey learned, optimism was dangerous, and more often than not, got you hurt. Hailey had never considered nihilism as a viable way of thought before that moment, but maybe it wasn’t as bad as everyone made it seem.

“So what do I do?” Hailey asked Kabu as she looked up at her soon to be stepfather.

Kabu released a heavy sigh, “Talk to someone, try to heal, don’t blame yourself for what happened, and don’t turn to self-destructive behaviors,”.

“Okay,” said Hailey with an obedient nod.

“And the winner of the match is Melony!” the announcer boomed over the TV speakers, and the crowd went wild.

“Thanks, Kabu. I’m glad I got to talk to you today,” said Hailey as she stood up, “Shouldn’t keep my mum waiting. After all she said we were getting pizza tonight,”.

Kabu nodded, “Stay safe Hailey and remember what I said,”.

“I know!” Hailey said as she disappeared behind the door that led into the hallway.

She was alone again now, for better or worse.

“Don’t be so optimistic, you heard what Kabu said,” Hailey told herself as she walked down the hallway to the waiting area, “Just look at what happened between him and Michiko! She doesn’t speak to him anymore! Your family will never be complete again Hailey Sophia Agatane! So stop hoping it will!”.

Hailey sat down at the front entrance as she waited for her mother. Mum shouldn’t have been too late this time. 

And soon enough Melony arrived, accompanied by Hailey’s three younger brothers (all happy and jumping around).

“Hailey, I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” said Melony.

Hailey rose from where she was seated as she faked a smile (it honestly scared Hailey a little at just how easy they were getting to fake), “It’s fine mum. After all you were just in a battle!”.

“Right, right. Now Hailey, do you feel alright?” Melony asked her teenage daughter as the two left the stadium.

This was a common question Melony would ask Hailey after she had watched her mother and brother battle. And every time the answer would be-

“Yes, mum,” Hailey lied.

Melony nodded and the five of them continued forward.

Maybe one day Hailey would tell her mother, someone, anyone the truth about how she felt. But that day wasn’t today. 


End file.
